User blog:Super Silver2013/Totaka's Song
X and X- Scape Go to a fake scientist screen in Mission Four, wait 40 seconds. Mario Pant Click on the O. Yoshi's Story Wait on the time trails place. For the Frog the Bell Toll After the third quest in the castle, a boat to Nantendo Island will appear in Port Town with a new building next to it. Enter this building and wait a couple minutes. Super Mario Land 2 Wait on the game over sceen. LOZ Links Awakening (DX) 1: Wait in Richard's house. 2: In the Japanese version of the game make your name とたけけ and then a remix of Totaka's song will play. The same thing is in the German version if you make your name MOYSE. Wario Land VB Wait on the sceen saying end. Mario Artist Talent Studio One of the included demo videos plays Totaka's Song while an old person crosses the road. (It is not known whether this song is available for user-created videos.) Luigi's Mansion Go to the training room controller configuration screen and wait for 3 and a half minutes. Animal Crossing Game Cube K.K. Slider, or "Totakeke," owes his name to Kazumi Totaka. To hear Totaka's Song in Animal Crossing on the Nintendo GameCube, one must approach K.K. Slider when he plays music on Saturday night. The player must then request the song "K.K. Song". This is one of the three hidden songs in Animal Crossing, and without requesting it, K.K. Slider will never play it. Requesting "K.K. Song" will cause K.K. Slider to play a version of Totaka's Song, and afterwards, the player will receive a recording of the song that sounds a lot more like the version of Totaka's Song that players are used to hearing. E Reader Cards P-13 and P-15 in Series 4 contain the "Who's Dunnit?" mini-game, which has Totaka's Song as its normal background music. This is a rare instance of a game where the song is not hidden at all, although one could argue the game itself is hidden in collectable card packs. Wild World In Animal Crossing: Wild World, the song can be found in the same way as the first game. However, since the Train Station is no longer present, one must speak to K.K. Slider at The Roost cafe beneath the town museum. Let's go to the City Along with the same method as in Wild World, one can find the song in another way. While being driven to or from the city in Kapp'n's bus, leave the Wii running without going through the text while Kapp'n is facing away from the player. This triggers a cycle of him whistling some of K.K. Slider's tunes, including K.K. Song (Totaka's Song). New Leaf In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, you can listen to the song in the same way as all the other games in the series. Also while being on the loading screen connecting to the internet after speaking to Kapp'n for 2 minutes and 25 seconds. After the original song has looped you will be able Totaka's Song as if it is part of the original song itself. You must have a slow internet connection in order to be on the page for a long amount of time. You can find video evidence of Totaka's Song in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, here Totaka's Song can also be heard in Club 101, If you stay for long enough the music will briefly play the notes. New Leaf UK wedsite On the official UK Website for Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Totaka's Song can be heard by clicking on K.K. Slider. Pikmin 2 After completing a cave, wait on the Treasures Salvaged screen for approximately 3 minutes 50 seconds. Yoshi Touch and Go On the windy level if you pause the game at the right stop totaka's song will loop. SSBB In Super Smash Bros Brawl, playing the Animal Crossing battlefield "SmashVille" on a Saturday will make K.K Slider to play some of his musics. Rarely, Totaka's song is played during the battle but there's a chance that K.K will play the song inbetween the battle that it can barely be heard due to the fighting effects. Category:Blog posts